


"Where's Shiro?"

by Sleep_Deprived37



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comforting Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Funny, Gen, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Sad Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Shiro (Voltron)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Deprived37/pseuds/Sleep_Deprived37
Summary: Keith needs to tell Shiro something important and goes around the Castle Of Lions looking for him.KEITH. CAN'T. FIND. SHIRO.He runs into the other paladins on his way.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 79





	"Where's Shiro?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, and go ahead and check out my profile too! I will gladly do commissions, depending on what it is though... :))

Keith had done some thinking alone in his room. Meaning, thinking about, his little shack on Earth, his Galran lineage, the Galra in general, Voltron, and his brother Shiro.

He smiled at the thought.

_Shiro._

Just mentally saying his name was comforting.

Keith was also sitting criss-cross on his bed, back against the wall of his room, looking up and getting lost in thought.

The Garrison had lots of fun times and good memories to look back into. It also had bad ones... Keith remembered the time Shiro had gotten in trouble for sneaking Keith into the instructors lounge. They had donuts, and Keith couldn't decide which one he wanted at the time, so Shiro came up with a very, _**VERY**_ bad idea. 

He remembered it like it was yesterday...

§¤§

_"What do you mean you can't decide on a donut?" Shiro exclaimed as he flew his arms in the air._

_"Well since I can't decide, what's your favorite?"_

_"To be honest, it has to be the Boston Creme." Shiro shrugged with a smile._

_"Wha- what's a Boston-Creme...?"_

_Shiro slapped his face._

_"It's a donut type with chocolate frosting on top, and a rich, creamy, vanilla filling on the inside."_

_Keith watched as Shiro's smile grew wider._

_"So...ok...what other types do they have?"_

_"Chocolate frosted, Strawberry frosted, Vanilla frosted, French Curllers...you also have sprinkles on some of them!"_

_Keith never knew Shiro got excited about donuts..._

_"Wow...you people really like donuts..."_

_"You got that right, lil' bro! So, which one do you want? Chocolate?"_

_Keith's eyes narrowed._

_"I need to see them all first."_

_Shiro's face went from happy, to 'Are you kidding me', then to 'Ive got a bad idea...' in a matter of seconds._

_"Shiro...I know that look...what are you planning..."_

_"Oh I have a very bad idea..." Shiro said while smiling and chuckling._

_"What is it now?!" Keith rolled his eyes and turned away._

_"I'm going to sneak you in the instructers lounge, ok?"_

_"Oh my-" Keith scowled._

_"Language..."_

_"Your not my dad."_

_"Im close enough." Shiro smirked._

_Keith loudly groaned and rolled his eyes again. He also crossed his arms._

_"Oh c'mon, it'll be fun, buddy!" Shiro exclaimed still smiling even though this was probably his worst idea yet._

_Keith looked into the eyes of his desperate brother, and started to think...maybe this will be fun..._

_"Fine..." Keith groaned as he glared at Shiro._

_Shiro's smile grew as he got more excited about this plan he had._

_"I knew you would come around!!" Shiro added as he patted Keith's head._

_That made Keith smile, seeing Shiro happy and excited about something was just a nice thing to witness._

_Shiro gently gripped onto Keith's wrist and started sprinting towards the instructors lounge._

_"Lets go!!"_

§¤§

Keith enjoyed going over happy things in his life. His smiling face turned into a frown. He realized... 

When was the last time he saw Shiro _smile?_

Ever since they saved him from the Garrison, he's been kind of distant... He doesn't talk about his feelings as open anymore.

Keith understands Shiro was in captivity for a year, and many things must've happened. The Galra took his arm for crying out loud, and forced him to kill people.

That was it. Keith decided to go talk to Shiro. Whether he wanted to talk to him or not.

Keith slide off his bed with a determined look on his face, but stopped to think before he exited his room.

Now...the only problem was, not only was Shiro distant, he was nearly anonymous compared to the others.

Hunk was kind, but a sensitive person who loves to express himself by cooking delocious treats, and dishes. He did have kindove a weak stomach though...

Pidge, was smart and brave. She may be the youngest out of all of them, but without her, the team wouldn't be able to do a lot of things. Hunk also helped her with her inventions, but his main passion was cooking.

Lance...Lance was just... _Lance_ being _Lance._ He loved flirting with whoever he would stumble across. Allura was one of them. Besides all of his flirting, he was their sharpshooter, and would always have your back.

Coran was always helpful, even if he was a little nuts, and confusing. He knew A LOT more about the Castle itself, and Altea. Not to mension he was there when Voltron was built.

Allura was also kind, but if you took something too far... She will destroy you. She may be a Princess, but she had the fighting spirit of a warrior, wanting to avenge her people, and her parents.

Shiro...was literally a Dad to all of them. He seemed to have the worst of luck too. Not only did he just escape a hostile, advanced space civilization after being held prisinor there for a year, he was now the leader of a giant, ancient, robot. Shiro _**NEVER**_ talked about his time as a prisinor, or what kind of torture he experienced.

Keith shook his head to push that thought away. He set his goal and opened his door to begin his search for Shiro.

He headed towards the Bridge first of the many places he had in mind. Thinking, maybe Shiro wanted to monitor the star charts, or plan another attack.

His room hadn't been far from the Bridge. So it was a pretty fast trip. Keith was glad the Galra wasn't attacking them today.

Keith entered the Bridge, and was greeted by Coran. 

"Oh hello there Number 3, need something?" Coran greeted as he turned around to look at Keith, turning off the screen he was looking at.

Based on Coran's tone, Keith could tell he was smiling even if he can't see it past his moustache.

"I was just looking for Shiro."

"Well, I do believe I saw him with Pidge in her lab." Coran said.

"Thanks, see you later!" Keith smiled, turned around, and was about to exit until he heard Coran mutter 'Quiznak'.

Keith turned back around to glance at Coran.

"You ok?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Coran responded glancing back to Keith.

"What are you working on?" Keith asked, Coran seemed pretty focused on something.

"Just fixing the tracking system, nothing too impressive." Coran exclaimed, waving Keith off.

"Ok then, I'll be off." Keith turned around and headed for the Bridge door.

"Bye, bye!" Coran called after him.

Keith was on his way to Pidge's lab, wondering... _what is Shiro doing in there? Is Pidge messing around with his arm again?_

The last time Pidge messed with his arm, it had become a magnet...and they hadn't found out until training. 

It didn't go well...

Afer a not-so-far walk to Pidge's lab, he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Pidge called out.

Keith opened the door and walked in, taking in the sight of Pidge's many projects and inventions all around.

"Woah...what are you doing..." Keith exclaimed looking around the room while walking towards Pidge.

"Oh, I'm working on Rover 2.0!" Pidge turned around in her chair and glanced at Keith with a smile.

"Really?" Keith said, actually interested in what she was doing, and finally reaching where Pidge was sitting.

"Yeah! Anyways, what brings you here?" Pidge smiled.

"I was looking for Shiro, have you seen him?" Keith asked puting his right arm on his hip.

"Sorry, I haven't seen him, have you checked the Bridge yet?"

"Yeah, he wasn't there."

"Ok..." Pidge trailed off bitting her lip as she glanced away. She thought about the possible places Shiro would be...

 _What does he do on his free time? What's a very 'Shiro' spot in the Castle?_ Pidge thought to herself.

"...Maybe try the training deck?"

Keith smiled and started running for the door, but before he exited he turned around and said,

"Thanks Pidge!"

Pidge soluted and turned back around to finish working on Rover 2.0.

Keith sprinted to his next destination: The training deck. He was absolutely _**POSITIVE**_ Shiro would be there.

If he wasn't, Keith was sure he would loose his mind, and tear up the entire Castle looking for him.

Once he reached the doors to the training deck, he heard someone in there. Keith's face lit up with happiness.

_Yes! I've finally found him! Now I can get this weight of my chest and-_

Keith stopped his thoughts when he opened the doors, to see it wasn't Shiro, but the most annoying idiot in the whole universe...

_Lance..._

Keith groaned loud enough for Lane to stop the simulation and walk over.

"Hey Mullet, what brings you here? Am I too dashing you just _**HAD**_ to come admire me?" Lance winked and smirked.

Keith groaned again and rolled his eyes. He clenched his jaw together to keep from STRANGLING THE SHIT OUT OF LANCE!!

"No...I was hoping, Shiro was here...have you seen him, or not." Keith said through his clenched jaw.

"Ooh... So you AND Shiro want to watch me train? Alright then...are the others going to join too, or should I gather them myself?" Lance's smirk vanished when Keith looked like he was going to blow his fuse.

"LANCE. WHERE. IS. SHIRO. DO YOU HAVE INFO OR NOT." Keith had a straight up **MAD** look on his face.

"Umm... I think he's with Hunk in the kitchen...sorry for making you angry..." Lance was a little terrified due to no one else in the room to stop Keith from literally stabbing him.

"It's ok...for now...but thank you for an idea of where Shiro is." Keith turned around then yet again, he sprinted out the training deck.

Instead of walking to the kitchen, he jogged there, _where In this DAMN Castle is Shiro?!_ Keith thought.

He was getting agrivated now. Keith asked Coran, Pidge, and Lance so far! Can't he have a conversation with his brother in peace?

Keith had reached the kitchen...not surprised to see Hunk...and no Shiro.

"Hey Keith- are you ok?" Hunk asked as he turned away from his cooking...whatever it was, it smelt good.

"No...I can't find Shiro..." Keith walked over to the counter and sat down, with his head in his elbows.

Hunk sat down next to Keith mimiking his position.

"Did you look for him on the Bridge with Coran, or the training deck with Lance? ...Oh! He could be with Pidge." Hunk beamed.

"Yeah...he's not there...and I checked in with the others already..." Keith slurred.

"You can always ask Allura, maybe she can, like, track him down for you man. What's so important about you finding him? O-or is it personal..." Hunk stammered, he was good with feelings, but better at cooking.

"No...I just wanted to talk to him. I mean, he is my brother after all...and isn't Allura supposed to be resting after that last mission?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think she would mind...right?" 

"Maybe. Thanks Hunk." Keith smiled as he got up and patted Hunk's shoulder. He then headed for the exit. But before he did...

"Hey...I think something's burning..."

Hunk stared blank at him for a minute then realized...

"NOOOO!!! MY PASTA!!!" Hunk shouted as he hurried to the stove.

Keith chuckled then walked out to go see Allura. She _**HAS**_ to know where Shiro is, Keith is very close to loosing his mind now.

He wasn't used to going to Allura's room, or Coran's. Keith was assuming they would be in some over-the-top fancy place.

Keith looked, and looked, until he found her room right down the hall of their own rooms.

He smacked his face.

Keith approached the door slowly, and quietly, unable to tell if she was sleeping or not.

Once he reached her door, Keith pressed his ear against it and it accidently opened. He stumbled in without warning.

Allura yelped in surprise.

She was awake reading a book apparently. Allura stared at Keith in confusion and just a touch of anger.

"Keith? Did you need something?" Allura asked as she politely closed her book and set it in her lap.

"Hunk suggested I come to you to help me locate Shiro." Keith answered as he stood with his arms at his side.

"Oh, do you mind turning up the lights a bit more so I can see you?"

Without hesitation, Keith brightened the lights so Allura can see him properly.

"Thank you, that is much better. Now, what's the problem again?" Allura asked again.

"Can you help me find Shiro?" Keith wondered as he held his own hands infront of him.

"I'm so, very sorry. I'm afraid my energy hasn't been restored enough, for me to find him." Allura frowned, she was always fond of helping, but she wasn't able to this time.

"Ok...thanks for trying to help." Keith also frowned.

"Your welcome." Allura chimed as Keith made his exit.

Keith had his head low as he walked down the hall...he had checked the Bridge, Pidge's lab, the training deck, the kitchen, he asked Allura for help, and- 

Wait...

_What about Shiro's room?_

Keith ultimately felt stupid that he hadn't gone there first, their rooms were LITERALLY right next to eachother.

He found hope again, and sprinted towards Shiro's room.

Keith reached and knocked on the door.

"Shiro? You in there?"

_No answer._

"Shiro?"

Keith waited again for a couple more seconds before leaving. There **_HAS_** to be one more place that he hasn't checked...

_Black's hanger!!!_

Keith smiled and started to run to the Black Lion's hanger. Shiro had to be there this time.

On his way there, he passed an open door. He stopped to look back inside.

It was the Observation deck. And it was...pitch black?

Keith thought he heard quiet sobbing coming from inside the room. He carefully stepped inside.

He squinted to see a figure that was hunched over hugging their knees close to their chest, and head rested on top.

Keith didn't want to startle whoever it was by turning the lights on.

Then he thought...

_Wait...I've seen Coran, Pidge, Lance, Hunk, and Allura...except for..._

"Shiro...?"

Shiro's breath hitched and he turned around to see Keith.

Keith dimly lit the lights then sat next to Shiro in his spot right infront of the window looking out into the deep void of space. One can get so lost in thought here.

"Are you ok?"

Keith noticed Shiro hesitated for a second.

"I-...no...I'm not ok..." 

Shiro re-placed his head on his elbows and cotinued to stare out into the vast wonders of space.

Keith was surprised at this for a second...Shiro was ACTUALLY admitting to not being ok.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Keith asked calmly. He wasn't all good with feelings...but he tries.

"..."

"It's ok if you don't want to..." Keith said, putting a comforting hand on Shiro's left shoulder.

If there was one thing Keith hated _**besides Lance...**_ It was Shiro being upset about something. It was a rare thing to see him upset, and admitting to it as well.

"No...I kinda do wanna talk about it." Shiro admitted turning his head to face Keith. Keith didn't wanna believe it, but Shiro's eyes were red, and his cheecks had tear tracks on them as if he were crying.

"Were you..." Keith asked, face turning to concern.

"Yeah...I was." Shiro turned his head back to face the window infront of him.

"What happened?" Keith removed his hand from Shiro's shoulder.

"Well...more of my memory came back of when I was in prison..." Shiro trailed off. "...and I remembered how I got my scar."

Shiro used his human hand and traced the bridge of his nose.

Keith stayed silent. Whatever was coming next couldn't be good. _Had he gotten the scar from fighting in the Arena? Or maybe it was-_

Shiro took deep breath, not meaning to cut Keith's thoughts of possible causes.

"It was from a muzzle, actually..." 

Keith wanted to kill all of the Galra out there, a muzzle?! Of all of the things that happened to Shiro, a muzzle was the cause of his nose scar.

He wanted to go into his Lion, and blow up the closest Galran cruiser out there right now. Keith might setal for 'sparring' with Lance though...

"Shiro...I'm so sorry..."

"It's not your fault. Now. What brings you here?" Shiro turned his head to face Keith once again with a smile.

"Oh I-...I...uhh...I FORGOT!!!" Keith exclaimed as he hunched over and looked down.

Shiro, on the other hand, started laughing to the point he was crying happy tears.

"Hey don't worry, your not the only one who forgets." Shiro said as bought Keith into a side hug.

"Yeah, I know..." Keith smiled as he leaned into Shiro's left side, and rested his head on Shiro's shoulder.

Shiro rested his head on Keith's.

And they eventually fell asleep together watching the stars.

Keith missed moments with his brother like this. He was sure Shiro did too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!!! :DD


End file.
